Dragon Ball: The Usurping of King Vegeta
by rakxm
Summary: Long before Freeza blew Planet Vegeta out of the cosmos, King Vegeta and Emperor Cold had a discussion that would change the destinies of millions.


**Dragon Ball: The Usurping of King Vegeta**

In the deepest recesses of space, ten million lightyears from Earth, the cosmos were in the constant state of warfare. The Maligorians controlled much of the dark space, but in recent years, the Frost Demons had begun to stand their ground and take control of the worlds in the surrounding sectors. Many of the Frost Demons were content to take over five or six planets to call their own, but one stood above the rest. Prince Cold of Planet Chilled-13 hatched a plan to control an empire to rival that of the Maligorians. It began with the planetoid Maalace, with Cold amassing an army of Frost Demons and Maalakans before moving on to the next planet. For over a century, Cold moved from planet to planet, expanding his empire exponentially until Emperor Cold's empire had stretched to Planet Vegeta.

For the last twenty years, King Vegeta, second of his name, had heard rumors of the mighty Demon making his way across the stars, grasping for planets anywhere he could. The Maligorians feared him, the Galra avoided him, even the all powerful Lord Zedd knew better than to pick a fight with Cold. And his sights were set on the planet of the Saiyans. While they were primitive in comparison to most others, even their now extinct brethren, the Tuffles, there was no doubt to any that the Saiyans were warriors. They would fight tooth and nail for their planet. King Vegeta had to, for the sake of his son, the third to carry the name Vegeta.

For twenty long years, the Saiyans kept their eyes on the skies, ever anticipating the arrival of the boogeyman from across the universe. But nothing, _nothing_ could have prepared them for the horror that befell their collective hearts as Emperor Cold's armada finally arrived on their planet. The twin suns of their solar system were blocked out, the Emperor's ship was large enough to cover the entire capital city of Braufla, not to mention the thousands of smaller ships surrounding the rest of the planet. King Vegeta called his generals, to get them to stand down, but the bastards opened fire on the ships. The air troops took flight, many transforming into mighty Oozaru as they blasted up towards the ships. A mosquito was a bigger threat to a giant than his men were to the ships surrounding his planet.

There was a sudden silence, as if every Saiyan held their breath. Overhead, panels on the ships surround the Emperor's ship began to open one by one. A sickly red light began to glow from within. Without warning, a barrage of blasts rained down upon the surface. Entire buildings were reduced to dust, the death toll was unbelievable. The King stood in his throne room, quivering in fear. Then just as suddenly, the world was silent again. The firing had stopped. King Vegeta and his generals moved slowly towards the shattered stained glass window and peered up at the armada above them. A small craft had emerged from the mothership and was making its way to the palace.

The ship landed beside the palace and the King cautiously made his way down the stairs to meet the intruder. The imposing Emperor Cold, along with a half dozen aliens of various shapes and sizes stepped out of the craft.

"I'm disappointed," the great tyrant's voice was deep and intimidating, "I had hoped for a slightly warmer welcome than that, King…?"

"Ve-Vegeta", the King found his voice catch in his throat, "You-you're Emperor Cold…"

"Indeed I am," Cold smirked, "I see my name is known further than my army is. You scratched the paint on a few of my ships."

King Vegeta dropped to his knee, giving the Saiyan salute to this imposing monster before him.

"Forgive us, Emperor Cold," King Vegeta murmured, his voice wavering, "My men attacked without thinking. They will be punished accordingly."

"It gladdens me to hear it, King Vegeta," Cold gave a cold chuckle, "Arise, my friend. Let us walk. No need for further bloodshed."

The two monarchs walked back into the throne room, Emperor Cold's companions following. As King Vegeta's generals began to move forward, a young Frost Demon sent a blast of energy towards them.

"The grown-ups are talking now, gentlemen," the snide purple Frost Demon snickered, "You should watch the door."

"Prince Cooler," a large, red-haired humanoid growled, "Keep in mind that these men may have just lost their friends and family. They probably want to run back to the city to ensure that didn't happen."

The dumbstruck Saiyans stopped before taking off towards the city. Prince Cooler gave a dissatisfied grunt and punched his companion in the shoulder.

"You ruin all my fun, Recoome!"

In the throne room, the Emperor took a seat on King Vegeta's throne. The King was kneeling in front of him, waiting.

"This must have been a beautiful palace," Cold murmured, his voice echoing through the great hall, "Shame we had to destroy it."

"It was built by my father," King Vegeta hissed through clenched teeth, "King Vegeta, first of his name."

"So you're not the first King Vegeta?" Cold asked, a look of genuine surprise on his face, "Do you follow in your father's footsteps?"

"I try to lead as he did." The King grunted, not lifting his gaze.

Prince Cooler gave King Vegeta a sharp kick to the rear, knocking him to the floor.

"Sit like a person, Vegetable," Cooler laughed, slouching on the queen's throne, "Don't be so damn stiff, we don't bite."

"My name is King Vegeta, second of my name," King Vegeta growled, pulling himself to his feet, "I will not be disrespected in my home."

King Vegeta charged at Cooler and grabbed him by his throat, the pair toppling over on the throne. Cooler laughed as the King tightened his grip on the Frost Demon's throat. King Vegeta pulled a dagger from his boot and brought it down towards the Prince's face. Cooler used his tail to grab Prince Vegeta by the waist and threw him backwards.

"Come on, your majesty," Cooler taunted, "Let's see if you're worth the dirt under my father's foot."

King Vegeta let out a battlecry and charged towards Coolar again, but suddenly the world went black, and King Vegeta fell to the ground, unconscious. Cooler was fuming.

"Damn you, Recoome!" the Frost Demon spat, "Let me have a little fun once in awhile!"

Cooler stormed away, Emperor Cold waved Recoome to follow him. The other four generals stood before their Emperor.

"What is your bidding, my Emperor?" a Hereiyan knelt before the throne, "Shall we begin the invasion?"

"Not just yet, Bido," the Emperor stroked his chin, "These Saiyans are intriguing. Even in the face of overwhelming odds, they were determined to bring our fleet down."

"A pack of wild animals," a pale green Ankoku growled, carving a deep gash into the nearby wall, "They should be put down immediately."

"Patience, Karibou," a thickly accented cyan Brench hissed, "Our Emperor knows best."

"Your concerns are duly noted, my friends," the Emperor spoke, ponderously, "But I believe I have a better plan. Salza, take Bido and Karibou and find the queen. She will be critical for what comes next."

Salza and the others gave a sharp salute and headed down through the castle, leaving Emperor Cold alone with the unconscious King Vegeta and the sea-green skinned Zarbon. Cold grabbed King Vegeta by the back of the neck and shook him awake. The King grunted as Cold held him aloft by his throat.

"I tried to be friendly with you barbarians," Cold growled, tightening his grip, "But my patience has worn thin. So, you will play by my rules, or I will wipe out every last one of your monkey race from this universe. Do you understand?"

King Vegeta grimaced, the taste of blood in his mouth.

"Y-yes," he choked, "I understand."

"Good."

Emperor Cold dropped King Vegeta onto the floor with a sickening thump. Zarbon pulled the King roughly to his feet and led him from the throne room. Emperor Cold followed soon after, straightening up to his full height of twelve feet and strode menacingly to the ramparts of the palace. He smirked as he saw his men already there, holding King Vegeta, Queen Frisee, and the King's son, Prince Vegeta, third of his name.

"Excellent work, my friends," Emperor Cold murmured, stepping forward to the edge of the castle wall, "Now to bring the Saiyans to their knees."

The Saiyans that had survived the onslaught had gathered at the gates to the palace and were horrified to see the imposing Frost Demon standing over them. He wore a false smile as he addressed the Saiyans.

"People of Planet Vegeta," he began, "Today brings glad tidings, for both the Saiyans, and the Cold Empire. We have formed an alliance of sorts, that will be mutually beneficial for all involved. My forces will provide the Saiyans with the means to travel the stars, to conquer as only the Saiyans can, and in return, I only ask that you swear your undying fealty to me, Emperor Cold, first of my name, conqueror of the cosmos."

There was a soft murmur among the crowd below him, accompanied by nods of agreement. Emperor Cold turned his head towards King Vegeta and sneered.

"Your King attacked my ships during our initial entry into your space," Cold continued, "Unprovoked, which has harmed countless members of my force. According to the treaty that your King has now signed, that is treason."

King Vegeta had a look of horror on his face as Zarbon pushed him forward, to the edge of the palace, alongside Emperor Cold.

"Had he not done that, there would have been no bloodshed," the Emperor's face had fallen into a grim frown, "And casualties would have been zero. Even after I gave the white flag, your King did not want to play nice with me and my companions. He attacked my son, leaving a terrible scar on his face, and tried to have his generals attack me while we spoke."

There was a murmur of rage from the crowd, a thousand thousand eyes glaring at King Vegeta.

"I want our union to be a peaceful one," Emperor Cold bellowed to the crowd, "I want us to be allies in all the great wars to come! I want all who see the Saiyans and the Frost Demons to know what we are capable of and what their fate will be!"

The Saiyans began to cheer, eager for control.

"And this King tried to ruin all of that!" Cold yelled, holding by his throat King Vegeta over the ramparts, "He tried to spoil everything with a half-cocked assassination attempt!"

The crowd began hissing at King Vegeta, who struggled to breath against Emperor Cold's grip. There was a sickening crack as Emperor Cold snapped King Vegeta's neck. The crowd grew silent as the King's lifeless form splattered against the stone far below the battlements.

"Step forward, Prince Vegeta, third of his name," Emperor Cold instructed.

Prince Vegeta did as he was told. He was a slight young man, with the beginnings of a wispy goatee forming on his face. He held his head high as he stepped forward. Emperor Cold placed a hand on the Prince's shoulder, and the Prince knelt before him.

"Do you swear loyalty to my Empire?"

The Prince smirked, "I swear."

"Do you swear to conquer planets in my name?"

The Prince held his head high, "I swear."

"Will you be my right hand in the wars to come?" Emperor Cold's voice echoed through the mountains.

"I will be your sword in all wars to come!" The Prince's voice echoed in kind.

"Arise, King Vegeta, third of his name," Emperor Cold proclaimed, "and claim the world that you were born to rule."

The Saiyans applauded their new King, and Zarbon gave King Vegeta a special set of armor with the royal trident emblazoned on it. Bido handed King Vegeta the trident that his father, and his grandfather had carried into battle. And he let out a might cry, a cry that would echo through the stars for years to come.

To be continued in _Bardock - Father of Kakarot_


End file.
